


Lingerie and Relief

by blue_killertig3r



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Handcuffs, Jim is 20, Jim is slowly building his web, M/M, Masturbation, Mormor makes the world go round, Poor Seb is finishing up Senior year, Sebastian is 18, Sebs a dick. Jim loves it tho., Teasing, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_killertig3r/pseuds/blue_killertig3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian skipped school to buy some lingerie and surprise Jim after a stressful day of meetings. </p>
<p>(In this verse Jim and Seb have been dating for 3ish years nows.  They live in an apartment together and during this time Jim is building up the web and passes through a couple stressful days.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay between Sadie (jamesfuckinmoriarty.tumblr.com) and myself (sebastainfuckingmoran.tumblr.com) done over skype. Sorry for any mistakes that might pop up and confusion. Just thought it'd be nice to share the smutty goodness. 
> 
> Mental image of Sebastian's lingerie: http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7dlwsWqiG1ql2ilgo1_500.jpg
> 
> Jim would be wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Similar to this: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/93/e7/d793e7be53b628e47b50e9956c728075.jpg

Sebastian might've walked out of the house but he didn't go to school. He walked around the block and disappeared to one of the stores to buy new lingerie. He had picked out a nice set of panties with stockings and matching garters. Once back home Sebastian, cleaned up and put them on with a pair of shiny black heels. They weren't Louis Vuitton but they'd do. After that he admired himself in the mirror. It wasn't long before he heard the click of the lock and he quietly went over to the bed. Sitting down he crossed one leg over the other and held the cuffs in one hand. A devious smirk on his lips as he watched Jim enter the room. "Welcome home, Honey."

Jim huffed as he walked in the flat, shrugging his blazer off his shoulders and walking into his room. He blinked as he saw Sebastian and arched his eyebrow. "This is a surprise.." He smirked slightly and leaned against the door frame, looking him over for a long moment.

"Mm. I hope it's a good one." He smirked, spinning the cuffs around one of his fingers. Standing up slowly he allowed for Jim to look him over once before he began walking towards him slowly. "Bad day at work, dear?" He asked softly, nearing him and soon standing only inches from him.

His smirk grew wider as Seb spun the handcuffs around his finger. "Very good.." He stood up straight as he got off the bed and nodded. "Terrible.." He exhaled and reached one of his hands out, hooking his finger in the waistband of Sebastian's panties and pulling him to him. He pressed his lips to his, kissing him roughly and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Seb couldn't help but allow a small whimper to escape his lips as Jim kissed him roughly. Pressing his body against Jims. His arms going up to his biceps and holding him there. Seb returned the kiss, passionate and a little bit less rougher than Jims.

The criminal smirked and pressed his fingertips slightly into the small of his back. He took Seb's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down harshly on it, tugging slightly. He pressed his fingers harder into his back, massaging him slightly and moving him towards the bed.

A soft gasp escaping his lips, one hand sliding up Jim’s arm and to his shoulder. He made it to the back of his neck and as Jim tugged at his lip he opened his eyes to look at him. Feeling the pressure on his back a shattered moan escaped him and he dug his nails into the back of Jim’s neck. He felt breathless, following Jims lead and moving to the bed. Seb pulled him back as well. Falling onto the bed and bringing Jim ontop of himself.

Jim straddled Seb's lap and began moving his hips down against his slowly, trailing his lips down across his jaw and to his neck. He began sucking a dark bruise there, biting and nipping at the skin occasionally.

Soft moans came from Sebastian as Jim sucked at his neck. Knowing people would see him tomorrow with it turned him on more. After a moment he sat up with Jim still on him and placed his lips to Jim. Kissing him roughly to distract him for a bit. Moving his hands to wrap around his wrist.. He cuffed one wrist and quickly cuffed the other wrist and he smirked knowing Jim wouldn't find the key anytime soon.

Jim smirked a bit as Seb moaned then returned the kiss. His eyes snapped open as he felt the metal handcuffs on his wrists and tried pulling away. "Sebastian... You fucker.." He huffed and glared at him then glanced around looking for a key.

"You have no idea." He purred, pushing Jim off only to get up and pull Jim up next. Pressing a deep kiss to his lips as he moved Jim over to the bedpost and put his arms above his head and hooked him so he couldn't take them down. Licking up Jim’s neck he came to his ear and whispered "I wanted to give you a show, darling." He smirked, coming back to Jim’s neck and slowly sinking his teeth in.

The smaller man continued to glare at him as he was restrained to the bed post. He moaned softly as Seb licked up his neck and arched up towards him. A louder moan escaped him when Seb sunk his teeth into his neck and he bucked his hips up.

Sebastian moved his hand down his chest, to his waist and then undid the belt easily. His teeth remained against his skin, sucking at the skin and leaving a bruise. As he did this his hands slipper into Jim’s pants and he stroked his member teasingly slow. Licking up his neck he looked at the bruise he left on Jim’s neck and smirked.

Jim let out a breathy moan that slowly turned into a whine as Seb teased his member and bucked his hips again. He huffed and tugged against the handcuffs, making the metal dig into his skin. He then bit his lip and whined again, wishing Sebastian would do more or at least uncuff him so he could touch him.

Seb licked up Jim’s neck once more and taking his hand out from Jim’s pants Seb took a step back to admire him for a moment. He grabbed the chair from the corner and placed it perfectly angled towards Jim but a couple feet away so Jim could get a full view. Turning around he grabbed the handles and bent over. Shaking his hips in front of Jim. He then sat down, legs spread and palming his own member through the silky panties, a soft moan escaping his lips as he did so.

Jim groaned when Sebastian moved away and glared at him as he got the chair and began teasing himself on it. He kept his glare on him as he balled up his hands into fists then tugged on the handcuffs again. He exhaled loudly and tugged a little more on the handcuffs. "Sebastian, uncuff me right now.."

"Oh Jim~" He moaned a bit louder, palming himself harder as he did. He slid the panties down and took his member into his own hands. Looking over Jims tightening pants which only made him harder and began stroking himself. His own moans filling the room. "J..Jim~"

Moriarty bit down on his lip as Seb moaned his name, wishing he could break free from the handcuffs and touch him himself. He groaned softly and swallowed while he watched him and his breathing began getting a bit heavier and more shaky despite him not being touched himself. 

He slowly began to buck his hips, stroking himself faster and teasing the tip of his member. Moaning Jims name and becoming louder as he neared his climax. A layer of sweat beginning to cover his body as the room felt hotter.

Jim whimpered softly and tugged more on the handcuffs, ignoring the pain they caused in his wrists. He bucked his hips and whimpered again. "Seb.. please.." He said softly, half-hoping Sebastian didn't hear him.

His breath hitched, stroking himself faster. His mouth half open and moans escaping him and becoming louder with each stroke. "I'm gonna come~" He whispered softly, squeezing the tip and stroking himself a couple more times and he climax. Moaning out Jim’s name in the process and spilling over his hand and falling onto his abdomen. He exhaled heavily and bit his lip softly, opening his eyes and looking at Jim.

Jim exhaled loudly as Seb finished and bucked his hips again. He locked eyes with Seb, anger coming back to his face. "Uncuff me. Now." He tugged harshly on the handcuffs one last time and felt a sharp pain in his wrist followed by a warm, thin trail of blood slowly dripping down his forearm.

Seb placed his panties back on. Getting up from the chair and standing in front of Jim. After a second of intense eye contact he grabbed the key that was hidden underneath the drawer. Coming back over to Jim he placed a deep kiss against his lips and undid the cuffs.

Jim returned the kiss, relaxing his arms when the handcuffs were unlocked. He brought one of his arms to Seb and wrapped it around his waist then pulled him onto the bed. He broke the kiss then and stood up, pushing Seb down on his stomach and grabbing his arms and pinning them at the small of his back. He picked up the handcuffs and cuffed him then got a bottle of lube from the nightstand before returning to where he was. He nudged his legs apart with his foot before grabbing the hem of his panties and yanking them down just past his ass. He then unzipped his trousers and pulled his member out as he opened the bottle of lube and poured a few drops onto his fingers, stroking himself a few times before pressing into Sebastian's entrance.

A soft whimper escaped Sebastian as he hit the bed. Wiggling a bit as Jim pulled his arms back and cuffed him. "Fuck.." He muttered a bit breathless. Sebastian spread his legs without much protest. His breathing became heavy and he balled his hands into fist knowing he couldn't grab onto anything. Biting onto his lip hard as Jim pulled down his panties not trying to whimper. Sebastian gasped as Jim entered him, a loud moan escaping him as he was fully inside him. "Jim~" He moaned out loudly, arching his back and pressing his body further into the bed.

Jim hooked his finger on the short chain of the handcuffs and tugged on it a bit as he leaned over Sebastian, bringing his lips to his ear. "You've been a bad boy, Sebastian.." He purred, low and raspy. "Didn't anyone ever tell you its not nice to tease?" He brought his free hand up and grabbed Seb's hair and tugged his head to one side as he moved his mouth to his neck. He bit down harshly and pulled at his hair again.

His breath hitched as Jim tugged the cuffs back and talked in his ear. A loud moan mixed with a scream came from him as Jim tugged on his hair. Breathing heavily and moaning from the pleasure and pain. As Jim moved to his neck he spoke almost breathless and whimpery. "Fuck, Jim.. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." He bucked his hips against the bed, feeling himself hardening again.

"Shut up." He muttered, moving his hand from the chain on the cuffs and slapped his ass. He then moved his hand to his hip to hold him in place as he moved in and out of him. He kept his grip on Sebastian's hair as he moved, tugging more with every thrust. He brought his lips back to Seb's neck and sunk them into his skin, moaning softly as he tasted the blood and began thrusting his hips harder and faster.

A gasped moan came from his as Jim slapped his ass. Moaning louder with each thrust but he muffled them by biting onto his bottom lip. He moved his neck more to the side, his mouth gaped open now, only heavy breathing coming from him. His whole body flushed and covered by a layer of sweat. His breath hitched and he moaned loudly when Jim hit his sweet spot and he'd soon would be coming again for Jim.

Moriarty dug his nails into his hip as he continued moving his hips quickly. He moaned low in the back of his throat, almost a growl, and moved his mouth to his shoulder. He bit down into the flesh there and moaned again as he felt his orgasm building up inside of him.

His arched his hips slightly upwards and pressed them even more against Jim. Seb’s moans were becoming louder. It was moments and he was already coming, screaming and moaning out Jims name as he came along with a couple profanities.

Jim rode Sebastian through his orgasm then soon climaxed himself, digging his nails deeper into his hip and breaking the skin. When he finished, he tugged hard on Seb's hair and brought his lips to his ear. "Never do that again, Sebastian.. Understand?"

"Fuck" He gasped feeling his skin break and the warm trails of blood running down his skin. Moaning loudly as Jim rode him through. Seb's breath hitched as his head was pulled back. It took him a second to respond as he gathered his thoughts "Yes.. Sir." He said breathless and gave a slight nod.

"Good." He pressed his lips to his jaw, just below his ear, before pulling away and grabbing the keys to the handcuffs. He twirled them on his finger for a moment as he look one last look at Seb then unlocked the cuffs. He took a step back so Seb could stand, tossing the handcuffs and keys onto the nightstand.

He exhaled heavily as he was let go. Seb sat up on the bed and opened and closed his hands to get the blood and feeling back in them. "Mm." After a moment he stood up, walking over to Jim and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Shower?"


End file.
